That's How We Met
by Lavasharks
Summary: A short Twilight x OC, for a friend of mine.


Twilight awoke late again covered in sweat. Removing her blanket, she brought her hooves to her head and massaged her temples. She dreamed of her crush again; the new Ponyville resident she had met at one of Pinkie's parties. He danced a bit and was obviously shy, but she somehow had affection for him.

Zero Point, his name was. The smart one. The unicorn with a green coat and dark black hair. He didn't wear glasses and he was lean, so other mares did love him too. However nopony loves him like Twilight does. Dragging her hooves out of bed, she groggily walked into her bathroom.

Turning on the light, she splashed cold water in her face and brushed. She then bathed and ate, then left without a word.

Walking outside, she sat on her haunches outside the library and sniffed the crisp autumn air, exhaling deeply. Today was to be a lazy day with nothing to do. She didn't even feel like reading.

She closed her eyes in thought until Rainbow Dash flew down and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Twilight!"

Twilight did look annoyed, but did her best to show otherwise. "Yes...?"

"Well I know how much you like Zero, so-"

"Wait, what? How do you know that?"

"The look you gave him at Pinkie's last party. But anyway speaking of parties, I got Pinkie to throw another one and invite everypony! Now you can talk to Zero without-"

"No!" yelled Twilight. "I never asked you two to intervene! I can handle things myself without you two rushing things!"

Twilight calmed down and checked to see if anypony glanced her way.

"I just... don't want to mess this up..."

"Not to worry Twi," said Rainbow Dash, "I know how much you like this guy. I wouldn't wanna ruin anything for you."

"Thank you..." said Twilight sitting back down.

"So... are you going to the party?" asked Rainbow Dash with a grin.

Twilight sighed. "Fine... But don't expect me to go crazy at the party."

Rainbow smiled. "That's fine. I'll let Pinkie know you're coming."

Rainbow Dash flew away leaving Twilight behind.

"I hope all goes well..." she said.

* * *

><p>That night everypony partied at the town hall while loud music played. Everypony in Ponyville came to enjoy themselves and take a break from their usual activities.<p>

Zero Point and his friend woke by the punch bowl.

"I'm telling you dude," said the orange unicorn. "I really think my new book's doing great!"

"What's your newest one? I forget-" was all Zero could get out.

"Wait! Look over there!" his orange friend said.

Zero looked to see a bouncing Pinkie Pie try to grab a balloon from the ceiling. The balloon was too high up, and she was getting frustrated.

"Yeah," said Zero. "So?"

But his friend was gone. Using unicorn magic, he retrieved the balloon for Pinkie, who smiled and blushed.

Zero chuckled. He noticed another unicorn join the party. A purple one he'd liked since he came to Ponyville.

She nervously looked around before spotting Zero. She looked startled, then glanced away quickly.

He smiled and felt she needed company. He walked around the crowd and snuck up behind Twilight.

"Hello."

She yelped and spun around to meet him. He chuckled again.

"Sorry I just love doing that, heheh..."

He took a moment to notice her full features. Beautiful mane, nervous smile, shuffling hooves and stunning eyes. He had heard somepony say she was Celestia's pupil, but that must have just been a rumor.

She kept staring transfixed. He tried a different approach.

"So... you're Twilight? I'm Zero Point, nice to meet you."

"Uh... Y-yes I'm Twilight. N-nice to meet you!"

Come on! she scolded herself. Even Fluttershy is having a good time! Speak up!

"So, you're good at math?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah!" he said, motioning towards his pi symbol cutie mark. "That's not bad, is it...?"

"No, of course not! I love math! And reading! And Ice Cream!"

She mentally facehooved. _Why did I say that?_

They spoke about themselves for about an hour, telling each other stories and their goals. Zero Point wanted to teach math and Twilight wanted to help other ponies with magical spells.

Eventually a slow song played, and Zero turned to see Twilight glancing around. He tapped her shoulder and she faced him.

"Would you like to dance?"

She blushed furiously and slowly nodded. He made her anxious, yet he told her not to be.

Every second they danced, their bodies moved closer and closer together. He felt her warm breath on his neck.

Twilight subconsciously brought her hooves around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. They begun to dance on two legs, as ponies often did during slow songs.

The song ended and both smiled. Soon afterwards he had asked her out, and she happily accepted. They became a close Ponyville couple and went out often. He also often visited the library and surprised her there.

"I swear, sometimes those ponies can't solve a simple math problem sometimes..." he said. Twilight giggled.

"But enough about me. Tell me about your day, babe."

Twilight told him about the new book orders and Pinkie's shenanigans and Spike's mishap with Rarity. He listened with delight, for he loved to hear her speak. He loved everything about her.

He had an idea that would both amuse him and test Twilight. He needed planning and patience, but he finally finished it.

The next day he levitated a piece of paper over to Twilight, who looked at it with confusion.

"What's with all these empty spaces and dashes?" she asked.

"Good question, babe. I'll give you a math problem, then the answer to that problem will be a letter."

"...huh?"

Zero smiled. "Say the answer to the equation is "7". That's "G" in the alphabet."

"Oh, so I just put the letters on the paper and it spells a message?"

"Bingo, babe."

She giggled and snuggled with him. "This will take FOREVER..."

* * *

><p>It took Twilight two days to finish the last equation and put the message together.<p>

Twilight read the message out loud with Zero grinning behind her.

"Twilight, subtracting you from my life would add misery. My love for you multiplied the moment I divided you from that party. I love you."

She turned to face Zero and kissed him while saying "I love you too!"

She then punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said chuckling. She smiled and wrapped her hooves around his neck.

"You made me waste two days deciphering a note you could have just TOLD me...~" she said kissing him more. They were both happy.

* * *

><p>"And that's how your mother and I met!" said the unicorn with the green coat and dark black mane.<p>

"That one was good!" replied the teal colored foal. "Now, tell me the story of how I was born!"

Zero was about to open his mouth, but he stopped himself and his eyes went wide.

"Uh... that story isn't for foals, heheh..." he said, remembering their honeymoon in Las Haygas.

"Aw..."

He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy..."

Zero left the room with a smile as Twilight slipped inside.

"He's lying," she whispered. "HE was the one too nervous to ask ME out." she said to her giggling foal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Must... resist urge... to write Las Haygas fic...<strong>

**Also, Happy Birthday, Zero.**

**-Sharky**


End file.
